custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Coltrix (Fragmented)
Toa Coltrix is a Toa of Fire residing in Fragmented Universe. He comes from Bota Magna, but thinks he began his life like most other Ta-Matoran . He is also a very skilled engineer. History Early life Unlike most other Ta-Matoran, Coltrix began his life on Bota Manga. He there learned how to build machines and become an engineer. The Order of Mata Nui then showed an intrest in Coltrix and assigned Echo to teleport him to the Matoran Universe and wipe his memory. He then was brought to Mata Nui for training. Toa He was then transformed into a Toa after being given a Toa Stone. He then traveled around the Matoran Universe, while becoming a member of the Order. He then met a Vo-Matoran named Kinla. They became friends and Coltrix decided to become the Toa of that village. But the Order didn't approve of this and brought Coltrix back and wipped his memory of ever meeting that village. Southern Continent To be added. Arker, Skyer, Implex To be added. Second Meeting With Kinla To be added. Shadow's End When investigating a murder, they discover it was a Matoran who killed a Toa. They returned to the Order of Mata Nui base with this and told Helryx. Helryx then says that she has something more important for them to do. She tasks them with tracking down the Power Gems and killing the Dark Shadow. They then leave, and set out on their mission. While in the city of Metru Nui, they discuss what they should call themselves. They settle on Order of Heroes, and they will destroy the Dark Shadow. And while they were still in the city, they decided Arker should be their leader. They then went back to Helryx's office to find out that the city was being attacked. They came to the city to find a Matoran using the Power Gem of Earth. They tried to get it, but he knocked out Arker, Implex, and Coltrix. They then discussed where he was from, Arker then snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Back in Helryx's office, she asked who he was, and they confirmed he was the same Matoran from the Blacksmith's. After learning that their world was falling apart, they truly set out on their mission to destroy the Dark Shadow. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered a ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker says they have to go down after him, and they lower him down. When he is about half-way down, the ground shakes and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, until they heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down here, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he has to come with them. Iyre says he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex said they could contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order instantly. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization, but who. They set out to find them. A Route to Downfall When three bodies mysteriously showed up, Helryx called Shadow's End down to the morgue to reveal to them that they are actually called Freelancers. They also revealed that Skyer's evil counterpart was one of these, and that he had used technology from his Universe to give the Legion weapons in which they used to convince the Matoran of Metru Nui that the Toa were evil and that they were heroes. When Helryx said that they were going to kill the Legion instead of imprisoning them, Arker objected to this and Helryx had Echo knock him out. Implex was also knocked out shortly afterwards when she also objected to the mission. Helryx asked if the other three wanted to object, and they didn't and they went on the mission. They arrived at the city and the Toa of Water quickly took out Frezon, who was keeping guard. They moved towards the Legion when they were noticed by Shadow and he opened fire on them, knocking Helryx and Kinla out. He was going to shoot Shadow when Echo told him not to and beamed them out, all except for Kinla. Back on Daxia Helryx was taken to the medical wing and Coltrix scolded for almost killing a high-value target. They then noticed Kinla was missing and Skyer demanded they go out and look for her but Echo said that the Legion had probably already taken her away and that they needed to wait for Arker and Implex to go save her. In Orpheus's base the Makuta had tied Kinla down and injected her with a poison that would make her serve him and go against the will of Mata Nui. A few hours later he and Implex woke from their sleep and Skyer and Coltrix told them that Kinla had been lost during the mission and they needed to find her. They traveled to Metru Nui to try and find her where they discovered the secret entrance to the Legion's base. They descended into the darkness below. In the belly of the beast, Kinla, now under control of Orpheus, attacked them. They combined their Elemental powers and knocked Kinla out of her trance and into Orpheus' chamber where he killed her. Skyer rushed forward and they confronted the Makuta. He abandoned the base and left Shadow, Frezon, Skyer and Velika to kill them. Arker and Velika quickly teleported away to an unknown location. Arker knocked Shadow and Frezon out and they brought them and Shadow Skyer to a temporary prison. Back in Helryx's office, they were congratulated on defeated the majority of the Legion. When asked about Velika, Drax sent a transmission to them and informed them of the Toa of Stone's death. After the transmission ended, the building began to shake as the Great Spirit Mata Nui awoke. But, the Makuta quickly took over and said that he was now in control, his reign of shadows beginning. Reign of Shadows To be added Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Fire, Coltrix can create, control, and absorb Fire. He can blast fire out of his hands, but he designed his gun so that he could channel his powers. He is a very skilled engineer. Mask and Tools Coltrix wears a Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. He is able to hide himself from most of his enemies. It became great when he transformed into a Toa. He originally had a sword that channeled his powers, but it was destroyed. He then built himself a custom made Firearm that has the ability to channel his powers. Appearances *''Echoes in the Past'' - First Appearance *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *He speaks in a Scottish-like accent. *He is inspired by Scotty from Star Trek. *His Matoran form was created by . Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Itinerant Characters